Return of The Parents
by MikaRose
Summary: Inside Changed to T for safety. Not sure about the ratings.
1. Back

**Return of the Parents**

Mika Hey everybody I'm Mika.

Rose: And I'm Rose.

Mika: Well as the title above says this story is about the return of Harry's parents.

Rose: And what a great time to. Harry's turning 18 and Voldemort is become much stronger since Dumbledore's death.

Mika: And even worse Harry is distancing himself from everyone he holds dear.

**Characters**

Rose: Basically everyone from the movies and books are in it.

Mika: Some are dead, and some return alive but there still in this fic., but there won't be a lot of mention to all of them.

**Warning**

Rose: This fanfic. doesn't have a lot of romance, but if there are any couples that don't already exist Harry/Hermione will probably be one, and while on the subject of Hermione her birthday will be 19 Sept. 1980 as the DVD stated. Not 19 Sept. 1979 as on Rowling's site

Mika: Now that that's done there's only one more thing to do. You do it this time Rose.

**Disclaimer**

Rose: Hey why me. Oh alright. We don't own anything Harry Potter except the movies and books we bought and this story, but no characters in it.

Both: NOW ON TO THE STORY!

10:00 p.m. July 27, 1998- The Prime Minister's Office

The Prime Minister was preparing a speech to his people. More and more people and even families were being reported murdered. He didn't really know what to say. The murders seemed to be done by the same person or persons. There were similarities between the ways the people were killed. It didn't matter who either. Infants and elderly it didn't really matter what age you were. All the bodies showed signs of torture as well. A lot of missing reports had shown up to. If the people weren't found dead they weren't found at all. He didn't really know what to say. He knew exactly what was going on but who would believe him if he told them. "I couldn't just say this is the work of a evil wizard and his followers who are trying to take over the world in fact the whole world is full of witches and wizards, and they even have there own ministry." spoke the Prime Minister after a long period of silence. Just the Prime Minister heard a sough cough. He turned around to an oil painting. "To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Urgent meeting we must have. I will arrive shortly. Sincerely, Fudge." Said the little man in the painting. "Very well then." responded the Prime Minister. He was shocked by the message. Fudge had always sent messages asking if they could meet, even if it was something urgent. Something must have happened. Within a few short moments Fudge had stepped out of the fire. "I'm sorry for this intrusion but…you see." Fudge said turning his bowler slowly in his fingers with a miserable look on his face. The Prime Minister saw the expression on his face and was absolutely sure that something terrible has happened. "Well… Minister Scrimgeour has told me to tell you of another murder." continued Fudge. "Who was it this time." asked the Prime Minister with clear fear in his voice. "It was….Dumbledore." The Prime Minister looked as if he had just been told he was going to die. He had heard of Dumbledore. He was the only person He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid of and now he was gone. "It happened awhile ago but with what has been going on I haven't had the time to tell you this" said Fudge after a moment of silence. He had finally stopped turning his hat and looked as though he had more to say. "The other reason I have came is… that is… it has been reported there are people coming back from… the dead." said Fudge. However he said it in such a low tone that the Prime Minister was sure he heard wrong. "I'm sorry but it sounded as if you said the dead." with a little laugh at how ridiculous that was. Even if they were wizards and witches it was impossible. "I did." responded Fudge with no emotion in his voice. The Prime Minister searched his face for lies but found none. "This could be good but also bad. Not everyone is coming back to life but maybe… Dumbledore or anyone that could help us defeat Voldemort could come back, but someone who can help Voldemort win could also." continued Fudge. There was a long period of silence before someone spoke. "Who has been awakened so far?" asked the Prime Minister. "Sirius Black."

Mika: Sorry it's so short but I can't wait for the next chapter.

Rose: Dido that. Anyway only one last thing to do.

Both: Please Read&Review


	2. James&Lily

**Return of The Parents**

Mika: Sorry bought all the confusion last chapter.

Rose: I knew I should have done the typing.

Mika: Anyway the last chapter will be fixed soon to be better understood. I did the first chapter early in the morning and thought it looked okay so when I posted it last night. So Rose why don't you explain the last chapter.

Rose: Fine. Don't read this explanation if you haven't read HBP.

At the end of the book, after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry fears for Ginny's safety so he breaks up with her. He tries to get rid of Hermione and Ron and explains to him his plans of visiting Godric's Hollow, his guest to find the rest of the Horcruxes, and that he have to find the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul but they won't leave his side. To quote Ron "We're with you whatever happens." He said more but I'm not getting into that right now.

Mika: And for you guys who are wondering why we are thinking of making it Harry/Hermione I'll explain.

Rose: A bought time you did something.

Mika: Shut up. Anyway both Rose and I think Hermione understands Harry better than anyone else. There was a essay that got us thinking this. If you want to read it yourself go to http/ then click on Explore the Wizarding World. After doing that go down to Wizard Folk and click on Hermione Granger. Then click on the essay that says Partners and Friends: The Evolving Relationship Between Harry and Hermione. One more thing I have to say. Just because we like Harry and Hermione as a couple doesn't mean we will write every fic. with this couple some stories will be kept in cannon. As for you Ron fans out there he is dead in this fic. (starts laughing) No I'm just messing with you he is alive. Maybe a love triangle is coming but we're not that good with romance scenes so there won't be a lot. If you have any ideas fell free to suggest them.

Rose: Thank you all for the reviews and advice. This chapter might be short and _the flashback is in italics_. Oh before Mika does the disclaimer.

Mika: Hey!

Rose: (starts dancing and laughing at a crying Mika) Anyway as I was saying do you think we should bring back the Gaunt and the Riddle family? Now Mika will do the disclaimer.

Mika: Fine. We don't own anything Harry Potter except the movies and books we bought and this story but none of the characters in it.

Rose: LETs GET THIS STORY GOING!

Mika: Dido.

5:00 a.m. July 28, 1998 Godric's Hollow

It was still a little dark outside. The sun was just coming up. It looked as if the sky was stuck between night and day. No one was usually up at this time and if they were they were usually in there houses waiting for the day to begin. But Remus Lupin was.

"I have… to… hurry." said Remus while running through the cemetery.

_Flashback_

_It was four thirty-two in the morning and Remus had yet to fall asleep. He was thinking again. Ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry, Hermione, and Ron had made Hogwarts there headquarters. Not only them though Neville, the Weasley children (except Bill and Percy), and many others to. They were the D.A. It was funny because it had started out as a class to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's fifth year. There wasn't a problem at first with the Ministry or the Order but the D.A. won't trust help anybody unless they want to join. A few order members had marks on there wrist that only Harry, Hermione, and Ron could duplicate exactly. Remus was one of those trusted enough to have this mark. But lately Harry had been drifting away from everybody. On Harry's orders no order member was aloud in any more, even with the mark. He was worried and was hopping that Hermione or Ron would write why Harry was doing this soon. _

_He heard a knock at his window. It was an owl. Maybe it was the letter he was hopping for. Remus finally moved from his spot he been in for hours to get the letter. The owl gave him the letter and left as quick as possible. The letter was not from the D.A. but the Ministry_ _of Magic. Remus began to read_

_Dear Remus John Lupin,_

_I can't write much but it the dead are coming back to life. You are informed because Sirius Black is one of those persons. It is classified information as to who else has reawakened but you were informed because of Blacks wishes. If you know how to get an owl to Harry James Potter write him as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_He looked for the Ministry's mark. Everyone had marks that only a certain few could duplicate, to show whose side they are on, because of the war. He found it, but he still wasn't sure. Then an awful thought came to his mind. If Sirius and a few others were revived could that mean James and Lily could come back to. Remus thought that there was no way that could happen, but if it did James and Lily's bodies were under ground inside the coffins. they wouldn't have enough air for very long and might not be able to escape on there own._

"_I have to hurry!" yelled Remus while dashing out the door._

_End Flashback_

"It took some time for me to get here, but I finally made it." said Remus stopping at his friend's graves. He was going to dig up the graves but couldn't. Running here to do it was one thing but actually doing it was another. Then he thought he heard someone screaming in the ground. He started digging as fast as he could.

_James and Lily POV_

"Help us get us out of help!" screamed Lily as loud as she could.

"Keep screaming while I try and find our wands." said James to Lily.

"Do you think they buried them with us." said Lily with fright in her voice.

"Not sure but don't stop screaming. We will get out of here." James said to Lily trying to calm her down. Lily nodded and continued screaming. After about a minute James screamed.

"I found them, I found them."

Taking her wand Lily screamed, "Bombarda!" The top of the coffin and a lot of dirt went flying into the air.

_Back to Remus_

Remus was having a hard time digging. He decided he couldn't use a spell because he could hurt Lily and James in the process.

"Bombarda!" was screamed from the ground. Remus backed up as fast as he could. All of a sudden dirt and wood were flying past Remus. He had to duck on the ground not to get hurt. When he stood up he found himself face to face with Lily and James.

Rose: Wasn't as short as I was expecting.

Mika: Tell us what you think we should do bought the Riddle and Gaunt family.

Rose: Now that that's done

Both: READ/REVIEW!


	3. Website

**Return of The Parents**

**Rose: Sorry that the website I typed up for you didn't get through.  
**

**Mika: Instead go to a search engine and type The Harry Potter Lexion.**

**Rose: Go to the previous chapter and follow the instructions if you want to read the essay. **

**Mika: We will update soon.**

**Both: Goodbye for now.**


	4. Harry

**Return of the Parents**

Mika Hey everybody.

Rose: Sorry it's been taking so long to update but our internet was down.

Mika: Here are some corrections to chapter two.

But Remus Lupin wasn't.

_I can't write much but it seems the dead are coming back to life._

"Help get us out of here, help!" screamed Lily as loud as she could.

Mika: And this time it's your turn to do the disclaimer Rose.

**Disclaimer**

Rose: Ok, ok. We don't own anything Harry Potter except the movies and books we bought and this story but none of the characters in it.

Mika: This will be the last time we write this.

Rose: It gets annoying after awhile.

Both: On to the story.

6:00 a.m. July 28, 1998 Remus's house

It took a little longer for Remus to get home. First he had to question James and Lily to make sure they were who they said they were. Even though he saw them come out of the graves himself he wasn't so sure. They had burst out of the grave at 5:15. It took another fifteen minutes of questioning before he was done. Now they were sitting here in Remus's kitchen. James was the first to break the awkward silence.

"What exactly happened after we died, Remus?"

Remus took a minute before answering his old friend. Even though they were dead for almost eighteen years now there bodies had aged. They looked the same only there hair was turning gray (James more than Lily) and there were a few wrinkles on there faces. There also was a look in there eyes that showed they had been through a lot. A look sad to say he had seen in so many young faces these days it was almost common. Even children as young as eight had some form of it showing.

James and Lily were sitting there a little shocked. Remus would take a bit to think of a way to answer a question but he never taken this long before. It had already been about twenty minutes since James had asked his question. Remus finally took notice that James and Lily were staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Remus you don't have to tell us exactly what happened after we died but could you try and explain why were here and Harry isn't." said Lily. She hadn't said anything since the little test of identity.

"If you can, can you tell us why we came back and Harry didn't." she continued.

"That's right you don't know. Lily… James Harry never died. Your love for him saved his life. Lily you saved him! He is the only person to have ever survived the killing curse. He is the boy who lived."

"WHAT!" screamed James and Lily.

Rose: Sorry it's so short.

Mika: Next chapter will be Harry's life told by Remus Lupin part 2.

Both: Write to you soon.


	5. Harry's life told by Remus Lupin pt 2

**Return of the Parents**

Mika: Hey everybody. Today is September 15, 2006. Instead of the disclaimer we will be putting down the dates we updated instead.

Rose: Sorry it took so long to update over the summer.

Mika: Our father said he would find out what was wrong with our computer and fix it.

Rose: He tends to procrastinate a lot. He couldn't find out what was wrong either. Anyway thanks all for the reviews Sirius should be mentioned soon. We have school so once a week will probably be all we can do. Our Great Aunt just died so it might take a little while to-

Mika: (hits Rose on the head)

Rose: OW! What was that for?

Mika: Enough talking. ON TO THE STORY!

Rose: (while hitting Mika on the head) You're right. I dido that.

7:02 a.m. July 28, 1998 Remus's House

It had been half a hour since James and Lily had screamed in response to what Remus had said. Remus went to make sure no one heard the scream. Not many people lived near Godric's Hollow anymore, but you never know. After all Remus was living here.

"Good…. no one…. heard."Remus huffed out after coming into the kitchen. "Please…try to keep down… the… noise." He huffed out again before taking his seat next to the window. There was a lot of ground to travel around this place and many places to hide as well.

"Where is he? When can we see him." was what James said next.

"Tell us everything we missed out on. And I mean everything." demanded Lily.

"That means no skipping any details." said James to Remus.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you everything. I wasn't around much when Harry was growing up. In fact he didn't know about me until his third year of Hogwarts." replied Remus.

"What?" yelled James and Lily. This yell was softer than the other one and would only travel into the next two rooms.

"Why? What happened?" demanded James. Lily and James sat waiting for his answer.

"He grew up with muggles." replied Remus. He ignored there shocked faces and countiued, "With the Dursleys."

"WHAT!" screamed Lily. "What about Sirius. He was supposed to take Harry in."

"I FORGOT ABOUT SIRIUS!" screamed Remus. "There are two guest rooms down that hall. I'll be back soon with Sirius. Hopefully I'll be back soon. Please try and get some rest." With that said he ran out the house.

Rose: You'll have to wait to read more because we'll be visiting family on account of our Aunt.

Mika: We didn't know her that well so were not sure how to feel.

Both: Rest in peace our Great Aunt Amy Rebecca.


	6. Getting Sirius

**Return of the Parents**

Mika: Hey everybody. Today is October 16, 2006.

Rose: This will be another short chapter becau-

Mika: Yea yea whatever.

Rose: (Hits Mika on the head) Thanks for interrupting me Mika.

Mika: Sorry. Next chapter will be long

Rose: Anyway onto the story.

8:00 a.m. July 28, 1998 St. Mungo's hospital room

"WHAT' S GOING ON. YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW." yelled Sirius from the hospital bed.

"You must calm down Mr. Black. Two years ago, it was made clear that you were innocent when all the survivors from the first attack saw Mr. Peter Pettigrew with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He even admitted to three of the survivors that he led _him_ to the Potter Household!" replied Minister Scrimgeour. Fudge just sat back nodding along with what the minister said. It took Sirius a little bit to release what the minister had said.

"I…I…I'm free." Sirius managed to say after ten minutes. The minister and Fudge just nodded at his statement. Another moment of silence. During this silence Minister Scrimgeour and Fudge. Sirius Black looked different. He was no longer skinny and tried looking. He looked his appropriate age but he seemed young at the same time. He no longer looked like a crazy person who'd stick a knife in you for looking at him.

"Remus Lupin should've been here a long time ago." stated Fudge. Both Sirius and the minister stared at Fudge for a moment. They had forgotten he was here. This was the first time he had spoken since coming in.

"Yes…your right. Where is he." replied the minister. Just then a nurse came in to announce Lupin's arrival.

8:15 a.m. July 28, 1998 St. Mungo's Lobby

"Sirius. Really sorry but we'll have to say hello later." Stated Remus when he saw a refreshed looking Sirius coming down the hallway. Sirius understood completely. Remus wanted to talk but it wasn't safe too speak in there current location.

"Let's take the Knight Bus to our….location." replied Sirius, using the word location to show he understood. They rushed out but not before Sirius put on a long emerald cloak to hide his identity. They hurried to the Knight Bus. On the way over they saw orphans, dead bodies, crying babies, and starving people everywhere. Must store owners were afraid they would have Death Eaters in there stores, so they closed or sold their stores and went to live life as a muggle were the war wasn't as bad. Most people went to live a muggle life.

"Most people go live a muggle life. A lot of them claim they will be back after the war. If that day ever comes." said Remus after a long time of silence.

"Don't say that Remus. That day will come. Especially now that I'm back. Remus didn't else. _"He doesn't know that Harry's the only one who can beat him." thought Remus._ They finally reached the Knight Bus. The ride was quiet.

9:15 a.m. Remus's House

"Before we go in I should tell you something." Remus said a little nervously. He didn't know how Sirius would take it and they had come all this way and he forgot to tell him who his other guest are. He knew it would be fine in the end._ "Unless he thinks I was tricked it should all go well." thought Remus._

"Um….how do I say this…well you see I forgot to tell you one tiny important fact. James and Lily are alive as well, in fact there inside, hopefully resting." Remus blurted out. At first Sirius laughed then….

Mika: HA-HA-HA!

Rose: You'll Have too wait ha-ha. Anyway sorry its' so short. Next one however will be very long and maybe it's Harry's turn to know who's alive.

Mika: Yeah. I mean I know I'm criticizing myself but for a Harry Potter fanfic. this story is missing some Harry action.

Both: READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Another Reuion and a Boy&Girl

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Hey!!!! Were back from outer space**

**Rose:** **We just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face!!!!**

**Mika: We would've came back so much sooner if we had know for just one second**

**Rose: What was wrong with the computer!!!!!!**

**Mika: That was our explanation in song. It really wasn't the computer. We just couldn't get this chapter up.**

**Rose: Go on now go walk out the door**

**Mika: Were done now Rose. ( --)**

**Rose: (0-0)! I knew that. Anyway, today is January 25, 2007. Our last Midterm exam day.**

**Mika: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Rose: That's right!!!! Happy New Year Everyone!!! It really has been awhile, hasn't it?**

**Mika: Sorry for leaving you hanging on to a cliff.**

**Rose: Now that were back**

**Both: Take our hands and let us pull you up!!!!!!**

_Recap_

_9:15 a.m. Remus's House_

"_Um….how do I say this…well you see I forgot to tell you one tiny important fact. James and Lily are alive as well, in fact there inside, hopefully resting." Remus blurted out. At first Sirius laughed then…._

At frist Sirius laughed thinking Remus was joking around. He would tell him later it was a bad joke but then as the looked to the door he saw two very familiar people.

"But…..but….but… but…how?" was all Sirius managed to say. He couldn't believe his eyes. Remus believed it to be him and there's no way Remus could be wrong when it came to identifying a friend. Sure there was Peter but he wasn't really what you call a friend.

"I told you so." said Remus. _I was expecting him to scream by _

"HOW COME IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO TELL ME!!!!!!" yelled a understandably angry Sirius.

"That's exactly why if I had told you before you must definitely make a fuss over it and then everyone and his grandma would know there alive." sighed an exasperated Remus. "_If any outsider found out then James and Lily would definitely be targeted again." thought Remus._

"I would not make a big fuss. I would act like I am now." said Sirius and a matter of fact tone. "_Of course I wouldn't believe him, but he doesn't have to know that." thought Sirius to himself._

"Sirius, what are you doing now?" asked a tried Remus. (He hasn't been to sleep yet, remember.-Mika)

"Making a… big… fuss." said Sirius, not able to stop himself. Remus just nodded.

"Grrr…" growled Sirius. Then as they were glaring at each other they heard laughter from the door.

"Do you even know why your fighting." giggled Lily, James laughing by her side.

"Uh….I….forgot." said a confused Sirius.

"You two never change do you? You were fighting because of us, remember." said James. _"Wow those to did change, but so did me and Lily we all look older. Remus looks too much older. Almost sickly and tired." thought James while observing his friends for the first time in a long while. _

"O yeah!!" said Sirius.

"I didn't forget." stated Remus. Everyone started laughing now.

"O wait, weren't you telling us about Harry and his life?" remembered Lily.

"That's right. We should go inside." yawned Remus. _"I really am getting tired."_

_Meanwhile_

"Acho."(It's hard writing sounds.)

"Bless you. Maybe we should take a break, you don't want to get sick do you." said a female voice.

"I'm okay, someone's probably just talking about me. Let's continue working." said a very tired young male.

"If you insist, but please take a break soon. I would blame myself if you got sick." said the girl with worry clearly in her voice. The boy look at her for a little while then smiled.

"Don't blame yourself but I will soon if it'll make you feel better." With one more of his rare smiles he went back to working. The girl smiled then went back to working.

**Mika: I know it's short, but we tried to put up the long one we promised and it wouldn't go up.**

**Rose: The problem has been fixed but we had to get rid of the longer chapter, so this it.**

**Both: Read and Review!!!**


	8. Harry's life told by Remus&Sirius

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Hey everybody!!**

**Rose: We had absolutely nothing to do today so why not update.**

**Mika: As for last chapter, can anybody guess who they are.**

**Rose: Maybe they'll show up again in this chapter.**

**Mika: As for their identities, were still thinking about revealing them in this chapter or the next.**

**Rose: Probably the next chapter though.**

**Mika: Anyway today is January 26, 2007.**

**Both: Enjoy**

9:30 a.m. Remus's House

" Now were did I leave off?" asked Remus.

" You told us about him living with muggles and you weren't around when he was growing up. Then we asked about Sirius and you rushed off to get him." responded Lily.

"Unfortunately Sirius was mistaken to be your killer and I was supposedly not fit to be his caretaker because. Please don't interrupt. So he was sent to your sister's home." told Remus.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Lily. _"If she did anything to him I'll…."_

"Please Lily I know your angry but please don't interrupt. You probably know that Sirius was mistaken because no one knew you switched Secret-Keepers. Everyone knows now. Peter's been boasting about it. His victims that survive tell us so. It was a shame though that you had been proven innocent after you died Sirius." said Remus.

"Wait a minute, I was dead!" yelled a confused Sirius.

"Didn't you think it was weird that years have gone by and you have no memory of them?" asked Remus.

"Now that you mention it, that is kind of weird." gasped Sirius.

"Anyway, I can tell you that those muggles treated him more like a slave then family. If I could I would've taken him away from there and Dumbledore said something about him being safe there. I also know that Harry had two encounters with Voldemort before he came back. Both encounters were an attempt to come back." explained Remus.

"Wait Harry had two encounters with Voldemort?!" Lily asked.

"How old was he? Was he alright? Explain it to us." asked James.

"Yeah." said Sirius feeling left out of the conversation.

"Sirius you know a lot of the details so why do I have to explain to you." asked Remus.

"I was just feeling left out so come on let's explain. Though neither of us were around we know some of the details. I'll explain first year. Remus you do second and we both can do third. I can do fourth and most of fifth. Remus will have take it from there though." said Sirius.

"Okay but why can you only do most of fifth?" asked Lily.

"I died in his fifth year." said Sirius.

"O…" was all Lily could say.

"Sorry Sirius." said James._ "I'm defiantly going to kill Voldemort or die trying."_

"Don't apologies. It's not like it's your fault I died. Anyway onto Harry's first year. Harry told me that he grew up knowing nothing of magic. They couldn't even celebrate Halloween. The muggles figured they could drive the magic out of him, make him normal. So they treated him bad and made sure magic wasn't mentioned in their house. When he got his letter they tried to keep him away from it as well but eventually he got his letter from Hagrid, the old groundskeeper. He figured Harry wasn't getting his letters and delivered it himself. He also brought Harry a cake because it was his birthday. Hagrid took Harry to get his stuff. Hagrid even gave Harry a snowy white owl for his birthday. Her names Hedwig. Anyway before he even got on the train he met the Weasleys and a muggle born witch, Hermione Granger. He became fast friends with the Weasleys. Ron Weasley, who is in his year became his best friend. Hermione became his and Ron's friend at Halloween. She was kind of like Lily. You know always studies and gets the best grades, at the top of the class, would never break a rule. After Harry and Ron saved her from a troll that was let into the school she quickly became friends with them and she became more relaxed with rules. Just like Lily did after she became our friend." explained Sirius.

"Wow that is amazing. They took on a troll in there first year and won." said James with pride. Lily just sat there completely speechless.

"I know, but that's not the exciting part. This is were their adventure began. They knew trolls were too stupid to get into the school without help. Then they saw Snape limping. Not too long ago from the Halloween incident they had ran into a three headed dog. It's huge and vicious. It was on the forbidden third-floor corridor."

"What were they doing up there!" yelled Lily. _"They probably just like these three, always breaking the rules." thought Lily._

"They were tricked into going to a midnight duel by a boy named Draco Malfoy. He of course didn't show up and warned Flich. That's when they ran into the tree headed dog….."explained Sirius. After Remus and Sirius were done explaining Harry's life there was a long silence.

"So were is he know." Asked James still in shock of everything he heard. No one could believe that Dumbledore died.

"Harry is now at Hogwarts with members of the D.A. Hogwarts is their base. It was closed after Dumbledore died. That's when Harry made it his base and invited everyone he trusted to join the D.A. Everyone from the original D.A. is there except people who left or proved they weren't loyal. There are very few of those people." told Remus.

"What about you Remus." asked Sirius.

"This mark on my arm tells I'm part of the Order and this one below it shows that I'm trusted by the D.A., but recently we haven't had any contact with the D.A. Harry order no contact with the Order." explained Remus. _"That's right, with all that's going on I forgot I've been waiting for a letter."_(I know letters can be tampered with but the marks can't be copied and there is a special spell on the letters so know one but the person it was meant for can open it.-Rose.)

"Why would he do that?" questioned Lily.

"I don't know, but I was expecting a letter from Hermione explaining why. I hope I get it soon." said Remus with worry.

"Yeah." Said the other three together.

_Meanwhile_

"Um…it's already two in the afternoon." said a young woman.

"Huh…your right. I did promise you didn't I. I'll go rest now, but you also should get some rest. I can't believe you stayed up this long." said a young man.

"O…I'm okay." protested the young woman.

"If you can worry about me I should be able to worry about you. We are friends." yawned the young man. After the young woman said she would get some rest himself.

**Mika: Can you guess who they are.**

**Rose: Last chapter we made the mistake of calling them a young boy and a young girl. **

**Mika: That makes them sound like little kids. Anyway there identities should be revealed next time.**

**Rose: It's not as short but maybe we can make it longer next chapter**

**Both: R&R**


	9. Finding Out!

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Sup.**

**Rose: We won't bore you with our silly antics this chapter.**

**Mika: Here are corrections to last chapter.**

After the young woman said she would go to sleep soon, the young man went to bed.

**Rose: That was the only mistake I could find.**

**Mika: Today is Friday, March 23, 2007.**

**Both: Story time**

3:00 p.m. Hogwarts/DA Headquarters

The young woman was walking to her room when-

"Hermione!" screamed some red head boy running down the halls.

"Whatever it is Ron, I'm sure you don't have to scream." replied Hermione.

"Yeah I know but I got this letter from the Ministry of Magic-

"Ron we're supposed to break ties with them and the Order!" yelled Hermione, cutting him off.

"I wasn't going to reply. It just seemed weird that they send it to me. So I thought what if something happened to Mom, Dad, or Ginny. I relished one of our Trusted would send me the letter. We don't have any Trusted in the ministry except people who are relatives of DA members who have proven themselves worthy. Even then they would write Harry our there relatives not me-"

"Get to the point please. I haven't been to sleep yet." said Hermione, cutting off Ron again.

"You haven't been to sleep yet. Anyway, so Luna told me to just open it. She said I didn't have to write back and it was address to me. So I opened it and it said Sirius and a number of others came back to life. Wait I'm not done yet. They said they couldn't reach Harry or you so they chose to send it to me. They also said by the time I got the letter Sirius would be in Remus's care. I know what you're going to say and yes the marks right here." said Ron as quickly as possible.

"We have to go tell Harry." said Hermione feeling completely awake now. With that they ran off to Harry's room.

In Harry's Room

ps." Shouldn't you be asleep Master." hissed a black snake with emerald eyes.

ps." For some reason I can't go to sleep. I feel like someone's talking about me. What do you think Nightshade." hissed back a young man with jet black hair and emerald eyes.

ps." You are famous Master Harry." replied Nightshade. Harry just sat back waiting to fall asleep. Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard knocking at his door. Well more like pounding.

ps." Who could that be Master?" asked Nightshade. People usually left her master alone when he was in his room.

ps." Most likely it's Ron or Hermione. Let's find out." replied Harry. When he opened the door he saw none other then Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be out of breath and worried about something.

"You didn't have to try and destroy my door. Anyway what's wrong?" asked Harry. Ron just trusts the letter at him being too out of breath to say anything. Harry read the letter over.

"What?!" yelled Harry.

**Mika: Sorry that's all **

**Rose: It's our sister's birthday party today.**

**Mika: Will update tomorrow since it's so short**

**Both: R/R**


	10. The Letter and the Order

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Hey sorry last chapter was so short.**

**Rose: Today is Saturday, March 25, 2007. We tried to get this up yesterday, but we couldn't get to our FanFiction account.**

**Mika: When you see a sentence with ps." in front of it means someone is speaking Parseltongue.**

**Rose: The couples are Harry/Hermione and Ron/Luna. Afterwards we are going to explain some things about the DA. Now on to the story.**

3:02 p.m. July 28, 2007 DA Headquarters

"How is this possible?" asked a shocked Harry. No one was able to answer that question though.

"Maybe you should write Remus." said Ron.

"He did ask me to write him on why we won't allow any further contact with the Order. I can write him my answer and ask if he knows anything about this." said Hermione.

"Do as you like, but even if it's true I won't see Sirius." Replied Harry.

"Why not?" asked Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't answer and walked back into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Wait! Why not! Fine if you won't answer me then I'll ask Hermione. Hermione why won't he see him!?" yelled Ron

"Why on earth would I know!" Hermione yelled back. Ron seeing how pissed Hermione was right now decided to back down.

"I guess I'll write Remus. This letter is important so I guess I'll send Hedwig and two Guard." said Hermione after a period of silence. With that said, Hermione walked away to get a guard for Hedwig.

"Fred and George are the best at that, so you should use them." Ron yelled back to her. All the time they spent guarding the Gryffindor Quidditch team from beating away Bludgers really paid off. Hermione nodded back at him and then went off to find Fred and George. Ron took one last look at Harry's door before going off to find Luna.

Inside Harry's Room

"Hedwig I need you to go deliver a letter to Remus for me." Harry said to his snowy white owl. Hedwig could see he was upset and decided it best to let him be for awhile. Nightshade seemed to think the same thing and went off to go find some dinner.

"_There's no way he could be alive and who are the others mentioned in the letter. I have to calm down or Voldemort will try and read my thoughts If Sirius is alive it's best he stay away from me. There's no way I can sleep now. I need to think of something else. Okay…..hiding spots….were could Voldemort have hid the Horcruxes."_

Meanwhile

"Fred! George! I need you two to get up now!" yelled Hermione. Fred and George slowly got out of bed.

"Hermione we just went to sleep." Said Fred.

"And you don't have to yell were right here." Said George.

"It's important I need you two to be Guards for Hedwig. The letter is already prepared, so get dressed and meet me at Harry's room." Hermione shot back at them. After that was said Hermione went off to Harry's room. Fred and George knew this had to be important if Hermione was calling the Guards and decided it best to hurry over to Harry's room.

3:37 p.m. Remus House

"I just informed the Order of the return of you three and they are sending people over now." Remus said to his three best friends. Everyone was being silent, seemed stiff and the air was tense when-

"Why do you build me up, buttercup baby just let me down and mess me around, and then worst of all you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still. I need you more than anyone darling, you know that I have from the start so build me up buttercup don't break my heart." sang Sirius. After that everyone was looking at him like he one crazy. Then they all broke down laughing.

"What on earth…." was all Lily could manage to get out.

"I just felt the urge to sing." was Sirius reply. With that said everyone started laughing again. The was much lighter than it just was and everyone seemed to relax a little more when they heard knocking at the door. Everyone immediately stopped and turn there heads to the door.

"This is Minerva McGonagall of the Order. We must leave this place and go somewhere safer at once." came McGonagall's voice from the other side of the door.

**Mika: That's it for now but we might be able to update tomorrow.**

**Rose: Not sure yet you'll have to wait and find out if we will.**

**Mika: The DA has certain jobs assigned to people.**

**Rose: A Trusted is an unofficial member of the DA who the DA will get information from and sometimes the DA will give them the information.**

**Mika: A Guard does various things guarding people or things, mostly owls.**

**Rose: Another job in the DA is a Hawk. A Hawk is the one who goes to the confrontations with the Death Eaters.**

**Mika: Then there is a Dove. A Dove specializes in healing. There are also Seekers who specializes in research. There are many DA members who do the jobs of all three sections. Harry and Hermione are a Dove, a Hawk, and a Seeker. Ron is Hawk but sometimes he helps out with research. Luna is a Hawk and a Dove.**

**Rose: Then there are Dats. Dats stands for DA teachers. They are the top DA members and they teach the Das, which stands for DA students. Everyone who is not a Dats is a Das.**

**Both: You'll find out more about who's a Dats and who's a Das later. R/R. **


	11. On the Way

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Hey everybody. It's been too long.**

**Rose: Way too long. Its our fault.**

**Both: Did you miss us.**

**Mika: We'll shut up now.**

**Rose: Time to get back to our story.**

_Last time_

"_This is Minerva McGonagall of the Order. We must leave this place and go somewhere safer at once." came McGonagall's voice from the other side of the door._

3:37 p.m. Remus House

"How can you be sure it's McGonagall?" whispered Lily while she pulled out her wand. Sirius and James already had there wands ready.

"My mark is reacting to the person on the other side of the door so it has to be an Order member." answered Remus as he opened the door. Sure enough it was McGonagall on the other side.

"We got a letter from the Ministry explaining what happened to Sirius and a few others that were not mentioned. We explored some graves and found that James and Lily's grave had been disturbed. I came here hoping they were with you." said McGonagall.

"They are here with me. I suppose it best to leave this place and go somewhere safer. Wait my Trusted mark is reacting." said Remus. They then saw Hedwig and two Guards approaching.

"Glad we caught you in time." said George.

"The General said you might not be here if we didn't hurry." said Fred. They looked over towards Remus and could see Sirius, James, and Lily behind him.

"Wow! They really are alive!" exclaimed Fred.

"I didn't expect to see the General's parents here as well. We better hurry and report back." said George. As soon as Hedwig gave the letter to Remus they took off.

"Why did they call Harry the General?" asked Lily

"Harry is pretty much the head of the DA so a lot of their members

call him the General out of respect." responded Remus. He then began to read

_Remus John Lupin,_

_I heard about Sirius. I would like to confirm his revival with my own eyes. Please report to Hogwarts._

_Harry _

Remus showed the letter to McGonagall.

"That's all. We should go. Not only will young mister Potter be able to be reunited with you three but we can find out why he is breaking ties with us." said McGonagall after reading the letter. They all agreed and took a portkey Hogsmeade. The only way to get to Hogwarts was through Hogsmeade. Harry made sure of that. It wasn't long before some Hawks had found them.

"Two of you are Trusted. What is your goal in coming here?" asked a male Hawk. They had the group completely surrounded.

"We have been asked here by Harry." answered McGonagall while handing him the letter. The Hawk inspected the letter and said some kind of incantation before being completely satisfied.

"Someone call Lieutenant Weasley." said the male Hawk. "Yes Sir."

"Why do you guys keep giving titles like general and lieutenant?" asked Sirius.

"It is a sign of respect." answered the male Hawk in a cold icy voice. Sirius decided to stay quiet but gave the Hawk an evil look. It took awhile but Ron finally arrived.

"Lieutenant Weasley they have been summoned by the General." said a Hawk.

"Alright then, follow me." said Ron. They began on their way too Hogwarts with Ron as their escort.

"I'm going to take you to see Hermione and then she'll take you to see Harry." said Ron.

"Why do we have to see her first?" asked Lily with annoyance.

"You won't be able to get near Harry without seeing Hermione." answered Ron.

"WHY NOT!!?HE IS MY SON I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE HIM WHEN I WANT!!!" yelled Lily

"Its for Harry's safety. He didn't want things like that but that's how it turned out." answered Ron.

"Try and calm yourself Lily, soon enough you'll see him." Said McGonagall.

"We're here." said Ron. "Welcome Back to Hogwarts."

Meanwhile

"Harry, their here. Are you still going to send them away?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

"But, their your parents."

"Hermione I…I have my reasons."

"I know. I'd better go down and meet them. Don't blame yourself for everything that's happened Harry." said Hermione before leaving.

Ps." Master. Why don't you want to meet your parents or tell Mistress Hermione you love her? "asked Nightshade.

Ps." I…I…I don't know what your talking about I don't love Hermione." said Harry blushing furiously.

Ps." Sure you don't master."

Ps." I…I…don't what you're talking about. Just shut up."

Ps." Whatever you wish master." laughed Nightshade.

**Mika: Sorry but were going to leave it off here.**

**Rose: Too tired to continue. Can't believe it's already 3:00 a.m.**

**Both: R/R**


	12. Meeting them

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Hey people.**

**Rose: Its time for our next chapter. We're changing the rating to T because we're not sure about the ratings so T for safety.**

**Mika: Today is Saturday, June 23, 2007.**

5:00 p.m. D.A. Headquarters

"There's no way I'm getting any sleep now." said Harry talking to himself. _'Should I at least go done to see them?' thought Harry._

'_I don't want them to get hurt because of me.'_

'_They deserve to at least see their so' came a voice that sounded exactly like __Hermione._

'_Please go away stupid voice.' replied Harry._

'_But you love this voice. It belongs to Hermione after all, and you love everything about Hermione.' the voice said back._

'_Why does everyone keep saying that? I am not in love with her, and even if I were there is no way I'd tell her'_

'_Why?'_

'_You know what happens to people who get close to me.'_

'_They at least deserve to see you.'_

'_I guess so. Alright I'll go.' _Harry thought to himself, and off he went to go meet his parents, Sirius, and Remus. When he opened the door he saw Hermione standing there.

"I knew you change your mind." said Hermione with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah…I think they at least deserve to see me." replied Harry. _'At least I made her smile.'_

"Come on. Lets not keep them waiting." said Hermione, and off they went.

_Meanwhile_

"What's taking her so long?" asked Lily. Ron had left them in an empty classroom.

"Who knows, but Hermione is a very important person in the DA with a lot of responsibilities. It could be hours before we see her." answered McGonagall.

"WHAT!!!" screamed Lily, James, and Sirius at the same time.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Hermione would put this at top priority." Said Remus to his angry impatient friends.

"In fact, I'm right here." said Hermione.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Its nice to see you again." said McGonagall.

"Nice to see you too. I'm happy to see you all made it her safely. So your Harry's parents." said Hermione, turning to Harry's parents when she finished. James and Lily looked at her. Standing before them was a girl of average height, with straight brown hair, and her teeth were perfect. Her eyes didn't show much life. Though the light in them didn't seem to be completely out. She was completely different from her school days.

_Flashback_

"_So can you tell us about Harry's friends?" asked Lily._

"_Sure. Which one first?" answered Sirius._

"_How about Hermione." said Lily._

"_Well last time I saw her she had large front teeth, lots of bush brown hair, and was very bossy. She had temper just like Lily, and a certain disregard for the rules that was unlike Lily." explained Sirius. _

"_She has changed though, but only in her appearance. Not much so that she is unrecognizable ." said Remus._

"_How about Ron?" asked James_

"_He hasn't changed much. Great at dueling, loyal and trustworthy, a true friend who can stay positive even during the worst of times. He reminds of Sirius. He is very tall, has inherited the Weasley's red hair, and has freckles." answered Remus._

"_What else can you tell us?" asked Lily._

"_Well……._

_End Flashback_

'_So this is what he meant when he said changed in appearance.' thought Sirius._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm happy to see you again Sirius. Now I was supposed to come down here and explain to you why Harry was cutting the Order off." said Hermione.

"Then you're going to take us to see Harry." said James.

"Actually, Harry decided to come down himself. He got a little held up on the way down. He should be arriving soon." answered Hermione. Harry came right on cue.

"Hi." was all Harry said. Harry was lucky enough to have one final growth spurt and make it to 6ft. He wore a black button up shirt with very dark blue jeans. He seemed to be tired but healthy. The Doves probably had something to do with that. But his eyes they seemed so empty and haunted. If you looked hard enough you could tell there was still some life. The light wasn't completely out.

"We'll just let you guys catch up." said Remus while he and McGonagall started to get up.

"That won't be necessary. You can go now if you want to Hermione, but I'll need you later." said Harry. His voice was so cold but calm. It wasn't as cold when he talked to Hermione but no one seemed to notice.

"I'll be right out here." said Hermione and off she went.

"The fact of the matter is I simply don't trust you anymore. You continue to allow death eaters to come back and you believe their lies. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort already knew of you three being alive. The Order is as untrustworthy as The Ministry who went around chasing after Dumbledore while Voldemort just went around unnoticed. As for my parents I have no intention of getting to know you. You can stay here as long as you wish as long as you sign that paper over there and have Hermione, Ron, or me give you a Trusted mark. If you don't you'll be thrown out." said Harry in his cold yet calm voice. Everyone except Remus and McGonagall looked shocked.

"But why?" asked Lily.

"Either sign that paper or leave." was Harry's only reply. With that said he left. After a little while Hermione came in.

"I suggest you sign and let me give you your Trusted marks. Otherwise you'll never get a chance to get to know Harry. At least not until the war is over." said Hermione.

"I was afraid he act that." said Remus. McGonagall got up and left. Her loyalties were to the Order.

"Harry thinks its his fault that you three died. He is only nice to his closest friends' now." said Hermione.

"That's why he said he didn't want get know us. Well were going to have to change that. We're going to sign this paper and we're going to get Harry to realize its not his fault. Right guys." said James. The others nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled at this. _'Maybe they can help Harry, and I'll see him smile more often._

"Don't forget the mark. Its going to hurt but it'll over soon. Remus you only have to sign the paper. Together I'm sure you guys can get Harry back to normal."

"Right!" said James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily.

_Meanwhile_

Ps." I may have made a mistake letting them stay." said Harry.

Ps." There's no way they'll leave you alone." said Nightshade

Ps." What have I done."

**Mika: Got to go for now.**

**Rose: R/R**


	13. Talking to Harry

**Return of the Parents**

**Rose: Okay, were back.**

**Mika: Here's another chapter by Mika & Rose.**

**Rose: Today is Wednesday, June 27, 2007.**

6:00 p.m. D.A. Headquarters'- Harry's Room

Ps." Nightshade, do you think I should avoid them?" asked Harry.

Ps." No. I think its best if you allow them to get close to you. I also think its best you admit your feelings for Mistress Hermione."

Ps." Can you just let that go…..if I do get closer to my parents they might end up like Cedric. Wait a minute. What if…."

Ps." What's wrong Master?"

Ps." The letter said that there were other people who were returning. My parents returned. What if Cedric's back too. What if some of our fallen members are also back." said Harry. Before Nightshade could answer there came a knock at his door.

"Come in." said Harry. Hermione walked in.

"I gave your parents and Sirius there marks, made sure they signed this paper, and found them some rooms. Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione seeing his troubled face.

"I want some of our Hawks and Doves to go check some graves." replied Harry.

"Whose graves do you want them to check?" asked Hermione.

"All of are fallen member's graves and Cedric's grave." answered Harry.

"I'll get right on that, but there's something you might want to know." said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Your parents, Sirius, and Remus asked for rooms close to yours. I gave them rooms' right across from yours." answered Hermione. Harry groaned. Another knock came at his door.

"Come in." said Harry. His parents and Sirius came in. He looked at Hermione who seemed to be pleading with him to give them a chance.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"We missed out on seventeen years of your life, so of course were going to want to be as close to you as possible." said Lily. Harry had the urge to bang his head on his desk but was determined to resist.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked James. Harry's room looked more like an office. Harry was sitting at a desk piled with books and paperwork, the walls were lined with bookshelves, and there were books floating around. His desk was towards the back of the room. He had a black sofa and a black loveseat placed in front of his desk. There were two chairs in the corner with a small table placed in between them. There were piles of books on the ground as well. At the back of the room was a door. The office was lit with a few candles. It got darker the closer you got to Harry.

"Do you have anymore candles or a light switch or anything?" asked Sirius.

"No." said Harry. Hermione left to go give out orders and Remus came in.

"Your office seems to get darker every time I come in here." said Remus.

"Is that a snake?" asked Sirius. Nightshade was wrapping herself around Harry.

"This is Nightshade." said Harry. Harry really didn't feel like talking to them, and was about to tell them to leave when James started to say something.

"Harry we're not going to leave until you talk to us." said James sitting down on the sofa.

"Fine with me." said Harry and he went back to his work.

"Do you have any other pets Harry?" asked Lily.

"Yes." said Harry without even looking at her. He made sure to sound as cold as possible.

"Really, what is it?" asked Sirius.

"I have a cat and a bat." answered Harry.

"That rhymed." said Sirius

"Thank you Captain Obvious. When did you get a cat, Harry?" asked Remus.

"She's an early birthday gift from Hermione." said Harry. He pointed to the loveseat. At first they didn't see anything then two eyes appeared. His cat was black and had green eyes like Harry's. She blended in with the couch and wasn't even noticeable unless she opened her eyes.

"What's her name?" asked James.

"Jade." answered Harry.

"What about your bat?" asked Sirius.

"What about him."

"What's his name? Remus didn't tells us much about him."

"His name is Shade. He was gift I got for my seventeen birthday."

"Where is he? I want to see him!" said Sirius.

"Calm down. He's out right now." said Harry. Sirius pouted and sat down next to Jade.

"Who gave him to you?" asked James

"Hermione."

"She gave you a bat and a cat. I rhymed!" said Sirius. They all just stared at him.

"I can't get anything done with you here. I'm going to bed." said Harry. He got up with Nightshade and went to the back of the room.

"But its only 6:13." said James. Harry didn't answer him. His cat followed him through the door at the back of the room. Once his cat was inside he slammed the door.

"That was rude." said Lily.

"Harry probably hasn't been to sleep for awhile now. The higher the rank in the D.A. the more responsibility. It's probably best we leave him be." said Remus. They decided to have a look around Harry's office.

"He has so many books." said Lily in amassment.

"How does he make these books float around?" asked Sirius.

"Actually, I did that." said Hermione. They all jumped. They hand't even realized she came in. Hermione took a seat behind Harry's desk and started reading.

"You sure help Harry out a lot." said James.

"I guess."

"What are you doing now?" asked Lily.

"Research. We need to find the Horcruxes. Until we find them all we can't beat Voldemort."

"Why is Harry so important to this war?" asked Lily, James, and Sirius at the same time.

"Did you guys plan that. It isn't my place to say but Harry probably won't tell you so I'll explain. A prophecy said that Harry's the only one who can defeat Voldemort. That's why Dumbledore had you go into hiding when Harry was a baby. That's why Voldemort has tried to kill him on so many occasions." said Hermione. Lily, James, and Sirius were shocked.

"I didn't think it was my place to say." said Remus.

"Don't worry about it. Even if you can't kill Voldemort you can help Harry destroy him. He's not alone in this fight. We're all in this together." said Hermione.

"Your right. We can be here for Harry. We can help find these Horcruxes and help Harry beat him." said Lily. Remus, Sirius, and James decided it best to leave so Hermione could concentrate.

"Hermione you really do a lot for Harry." said Lily.

"I guess you could say I'm his seconded in command."

"You seem to care about him a lot as well." said Lily. Lily got up and walked towards the door.

"Of course I do. He is my best friend." said Hermione.

"Are you sure there isn't something more to your relationship." said Lily. With that said, Lily left. Hermione smiled.

**Mika: That's it for today.**

**Rose: We're begging you-**

**Both: REVIEW!!!**


	14. Spying

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Back again.**

**Rose: Today is Sunday, July 02, 2007.**

**Mika: Enjoy!**

3:00 a.m. July 29, 1998 D.A. Headquarters'

"_**So their alive." said a cold eerie snake like voice.**_

"_**Yes, my Lord. I was about to capture Sirius but the Minister came and then Remus came. I followed him, he didn't notice me I discovered that James and Lily were their."**_

"_**Are they still their."**_

"_**No...their…their at the D.A. Headquarters. My Lord please forgive me, I couldn't take them all on.''**_

"_**Crucio! You have failed me too many times. I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself, if you fail me I will show no mercy." said the Dark Lord.**_

"_**Yes…. my…my…my Lord."……**_Harry jolted awake from his dream.

'_Great he knows. I wonder who Voldemort was talking too, I couldn't really tell. As long as they stay here, they should be safe, right. Right know Voldemort has nothing to gain from attacking headquarters. Right there is nothing to worry about.' thought Harry._

'_Maybe you should tell your parents that Voldemort knows their back.' said the voice._

'_For once I agree with you. I also think I might be going crazy.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I have conversations with myself and I have arguments with myself. I don't think that's normal.'_

'_Actually you'd be surprised how many people talk to themselves. Anyway you should get going.' said the voice._ Harry walked out of his room and into his office. He saw Hermione sleeping at his desk.

"Hermione……what are you still doing here." said Harry. He picked her up and placed her on the sofa.

'_She's really cute when she's asleep. Wait, what the hell am I thinking.' thought Harry._

'_Just admit you love her." said the voice._

'_Okay. I really do love her but, I can't put her in anymore danger. She's already in a lot of trouble because she's my friend. Think of what would happen to her if they ever found out that I'm actually in love with her. I can never let anyone know my true feelings.'_

_Sometime Later_

8:00 a.m. D.A. Headquarters- James and Lily's Room

James and Lily had woken up at seven and Sirius and Remus came in around seven-thirty.

"Harry has got to learn to trust people." said James.

"He does. He trusts Hermione." said Lily.

"He also trusts Ron." said Remus.

"I know, but he should trust us. If he had any doubts about are identities I doubt we would be aloud to stay here. I also heard Ron announced that we would be staying here, to the D.A. members, yesterday. I know he is scared of losing us but he can't expect to fight this battle alone." said James.

"Will just have to figure out a way to get Harry to open up to us." said Lily. Then they heard someone knocking at thier door.

"I wonder who it is. Come in." said James. Harry came in to everyone's surprise.

"Good Morning. I'm just here to let you know that Voldemort knows your back so be careful. I don't feel like having to go safe you from him. I'll be going now."

"Wait a minute. Please stay." begged Lily. Harry saw she looked on the verge of tears.

'_Damn. What should I do now? I don't want to be responsible for making my mom cry.' thought Harry_

'_If that's the case it looks like you have no choice.' said the voice._

'_You're no help at all. Shit what do I do now? I need a distraction.' thought Harry._

"Harry is something wrong?" asked James.

"I'm debating with myself." said Harry.

"Debating?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded.

"That's okay I talk to myself all the time." said Sirius.

"That just makes me worry even more." said James.

"Yeah." said Lily and Remus.

"Why do you always pick on me." pouted Sirius.

"Because its easy." said Lily, James and Remus.

"So Harry…..were did he go. We don't seem to be getting anywhere like this." said James looking over to see his son missing.

"We just have to try harder. Were do you think he went." said Lily.

"Try his office, and then ask Hermione if he's not there." said Remus.

"You know, I think there is something more to Harry and Hermione's relationship." said Lily. They all looked towards her.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sirius.

"Let's spy on them." said Lily.

_Harry's Office_

"Were….were am I." said Hermione opening her eyes.

"My office." answered Harry. Hermione jumped up. She was on Harry's sofa. She turned away hoping he didn't see her flushed face.

'_I can't believe I fell asleep in his office!' thought Hermione._

"What's the matter?" asked Harry confused by her behavior.

"No…no nothing. Why is it so light in here." said Hermione changing the topic.

"I got a little tired of the dark so I decided to turn on a few lights." said Harry. Hermione smiled. Harry had told her before that his office reflected his mood. At Harry's door were James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus.

"I can't believe were actually spying." said Remus.

"But did you see. Harry's not cold to her at all. He loves her and I'm sure she feels the same way about him." said Lily.

"You might be right, but it's none of our business." said Remus.

"Your right, but its still interesting." said James and Sirius

"Excuse me." said a male voice. They turned to see Ron staring at them.

"I'd like to talk to you but I have urgent news for Harry." said Ron. Ron went past them and into Harry's office.

"What is it Ron." said Harry annoyed that his parents were spying on him and his time with Hermione was cut short.

"You seem mad. Anyway, I'll get to the point. A few of our fallen members and Cedric are alive."

**Mika: This chapter was a little boring.**

**Rose: Sorry but we wanted to try a little romance seeing as were not that good at it. **

**Mika: Next chapter should be better. Cedric's coming back!!!**

**Rose: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	15. Sable and Information

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: Hi.**

**Rose: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for all the mistakes. Though I'm better than Mika when it comes to writing I'm still not that great.**

**Mika: Today is Monday, July 09, 2007. Let's continue with the story!**

8:30 a.m. D.A. Headquarters', Harry's Office

"Who are the fallen members?" asked Harry. Ron took out a piece of paper and began to read.

"Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Hannah Abbott were all revived. They had broken out of there graves and were heading this way when a group of Death Eaters attacked. They were going to take them hostage but couldn't resist torturing them right at that moment. Because they decided to wait and torture them we made it in time to save them, but the Death Eaters got away." answered Ron.

"Do we know which Death Eaters came?" asked Harry.

"There were five Death Eaters and we know the identity of three of them. Bellatrix Lestrange, _Lucius Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew." answered Ron. Everyone tensed up when they heard Peters name._

_"Do you think Voldemort sent those three, out of all his Death Eaters, just to piss us off?" asked Hermione. Lily looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all seemed to be somewhere else._

_"Did any of are Hawks and Doves get injured?" asked Harry._

_"Cho Chang and Susan Bones suffered serious injuries. Luna is tending to Susan now. Cedric Diggory and are recovered members were injured seriously when they were tortured by the Death Eaters. Cedric was injured the worst but has already been treated and is resting now." answered Ron._

_"Let's go." said Harry, and off they went to the Hospital Wing. Walking down the _corridors they saw people reading, chanting spells, and debating with each other. But what surprised Lily, James, and Sirius were how many children there were running around.

"We take in children who are orphans because of the war. There are also a lot of siblings or children of members here as well. We have a few Guards in charge of guarding them." said Harry seeing the look of surprise on there face.

"_He made a safe haven for orphaned children. Does he sympathies with them because he grew up an orphan. He's softer than he seems." thought Lily._

"They all seem to like you." said James as he saw all the kids stop what they were doing and run over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"We're very busy right now, so we will have to talk later." said Hermione.

"Okay!" said the children and off they went with the Guards. One little girl, who looked about the age of three, stayed and followed them all the way to the Hospital Wing. She had very black hair tied up in a blue ribbon, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue dress that went a little past her knees.

"General, could you please have a look at Miss Abbott? Lieutenant Hermione please come have a look at Mr. Thomas?" asked a short stumpy Dove as soon as Harry and Hermione came in. Harry and Hermione went to work.

"Um who are you? asked the little girl who had been following them. She was pulling on James sleeve.

"I'm James Potter, and who are you and why do you have Nightshade?" asked James.

"I am Sable **Alderton, six years old, one of the D.A. orphans and a Seeker with the General. I'm a parseltongue and General lets me speak with Nightshade. I'm third chair in the Seeker section. I have some information for General." said Sable.**

"You're the third in command of the Seeker section!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Information? What information?" asked Remus.

"Important information." said Sable. Lily, James, and Sirius were still gaping at this little girl. Harry walked over.

"What's wrong Sable?" asked Harry.

"I have information. I might have found a Horcrux."

**Mika: Sorry that's it for today. We gotta go.**

**Rose: What do you think of Sable?**

**Both: R/R**


	16. Jobs

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: I know what your thinking "It's About Time!", and I don't blame you.**

**Rose: All that matters is we're back….again. **

**Mika: Today is Monday, February 22, 2008.**

**Both: Here you go!!!**

"_Last time"_

"_What's wrong Sable?" asked Harry._

"_I have information. I might have found a Horcrux."_

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. James, Sirius, Remus and Ron were listening intently while Lily went to help with the injured.

"Not really…it was a very faint glow from my ball so it might have been a mistake. Usually when I detect or am on the track of a Horcrux the ball will fill the room with light. I'm thinking it's a fake to lure us out to its location." explained Sable.

"You're probably right. Hermione, can you come here? " said Harry. Hermione walked over to Harry and let Lily take over for her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"We need to go to the Seeker section and check out what Sable found." said Harry.

"Is it a Horcrux?" asked Hermione.

"Not sure, that's why we have to check this out." said Harry and the three started towards the Seeker section.

"Wait, since we'll be with the DA from now on I'd like to become a Seeker." said Remus.

"Me too but I want to be a Hawk as well." said James

"I'm not good at research or healing so a Hawk is the job for me." said Sirius.

"As for me, I'll be a Dove and a Seeker. I think those are the best jobs for me." said Lily. Harry didn't know what to say.

"_This is the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen. What if something happens to them it'll be my fault." thought Harry_

"_Deep down you knew this would happen. You just have to work harder to make sure nothing happens this time."_

"All right, have Ron take you to Luna." said Harry and off he went with Hermione and Sable.

"That's rather surprising. I defiantly thought he'd say no." said James.

"He probably wanted to. He's probably worried we die again, and if one of us does then he'll blame himself again." said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"We can't let that happen to him again. We won't." said James reassuringly.

"Yeah, but I have a question. Who's Luna?" asked Sirius.

"Follow me and I'll take you to her." said Ron and off they went. "She is second in command of the Doves and third seat for the Hawks. Right now she holds command for the Doves because the leader of the Doves is missing. Since she wasn't in the Hospital Wing she's most likely with the Tresthels. She spends what time she can spare with the Tresthels." said Ron.

"That was a lot of information." said Sirius.

"Sorry, the DA has made me become very detailed when explaining stuff. After she test you in what your best in you should be free for the day. Nothing will really start until tomorrow." said Ron. They were now outside walking towards were the Care of Magical Creatures class used to be.

"What'll happen tomorrow, Ron?" asked Remus.

"You'll be tested to see your rank. Then the work begins. Here we are." said Ron. There in front with her back towards them was a girl petting a Tresthel. She had blond hair down to her waist and was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Remus and Sirius. How nice it is to meet you." said Luna without turning around. The whole group except Lupin and Ron were freaked at this.

"Ho...Ho…How you do that?" asked a very freaked out Sirius.

"I don't know, I've always been able to do it." answered Luna. "So you're here because you want jobs."

"Am I the only one freaked out?" asked Sirius.

"Enough talking, come here please?" asked Luna. She then proceeded to hand them slips of paper. Seeing there confused faces she turned to Ron.

"Its true your more detailed but you that doesn't matter when you leave he important stuff out." said Luna disapprovingly. She turned her attention back to the others. " This paper is enchanted. Transfer a little bit of your magic to the paper. When this is done the paper will show you what your best for. If it slices in four you are suited for four jobs, three slices indicates three jobs, two…well you get the point. Now on the paper you will see a sword, a few books flying around, a cross, or a stack of books. A sword stands for Hawk, books floating around stands for Seeker, a cross stands for Dove, and the stack of books stands for Dats. Any questions?" asked Luna.

"What's a Dats?" asked Lily.

"DA teachers." said Luna.

"I have a question to. What's with all the wired names?" asked Sirius.

"When we reformed the younger members wanted to give out names for positions and we let them have it. We were against the Lieutenant and General nicknames and ranks but as you probably noticed that came to be in effect as well. Any more questions?" asked Luna again. With no response Luna told them to begin. Lily's paper split into three. She got the stacks of book on one, the floating books on another and the cross on the last. James's paper split into two. He got the sword and the floating books. Sirius's paper didn't split. He got the sword. Lupin's paper split into four. He got the cross, the stack of books, the floating books, and the sword.

"So that's three Hawks, three Seekers, two Doves, and two Dats." said Luna pointing to another piece of paper. "Okay, we're done for the day, you'll get your ranks tomorrow. I have to get back to the Hospital Wing now. Nice meeting you." said Luna and she left with Ron.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lily. Then they heard a growling coming from Sirius's stomach.

"Let's go eat." said Sirius.

"It is almost nine a.m." said James who was just as hungry.

"Alright, but lets find Harry afterwards. He could use our help." said Lily. Everyone agreed and went to the Great Hall.

_Meanwhile- In the Seeker headquarters_

"It has to be a trap." said Hermione. They had been arguing over weather the Horcrux was real or fake since they got there.

"I know but if by some small chance its real we'll lose our chance for it." argued Harry.

"But even if it's real, Voldemort doesn't know exactly what goes on in the Seeker department. He doesn't know we have a way for tracking the Horcruxes. We made sure of that. So he'll most likely leave it were it's at for now. We should do more research, until we're absolutely sure we shouldn't do anything." Hermione argued back.

"I agree with Hermione." said Sable. She had been quiet the whole argument deciding who she would side with. "There is no reason to do anything until we have more information."

"Alright we'll keep working on it until we have more information. I have more work to do why don't you guys go eat." said Harry. With all agreed Hermione and Sable left while Harry stayed to gather information from his other Seekers.

"What's going on?" Harry asked a Seeker.

"Sable has the whole department looking for information on the unusual situation with the dead." answered Seeker.

"What did you find?" asked Harry.

"Nothing of great consequence, it's really unusable at this time. I've searched for all sorts of spells and came up with theories but none seemed to fit. " said the Seeker.

"I want a list of all known to be back. Who was the first and when did they return. If we search like that, we are sure to find some answers that way." Harry commanded.

"Right away General." said the Seeker.

"_The dead coming back, a possible Horcrux, what else is going to happen." thought Harry._

_Meanwhile- In a graveyard _

A couple visiting a late loved one are startled on there way back to there car.

"Do you here that. It sounds like its coming from this grave here. Maybe someone is trapped." said the young woman fearfully looking towards a very old unkempt grave.

"Can't be, it's a very old grave by the looks of it." said the man reassuringly but they still heard the sound. They waited five minutes and still could hear it.

"Go get help, quickly!" yelled the man.

_Back at Hogwarts- the Great Hall_

"There's not a lot of people here." said Sirius. It was true the whole time they were there only about one or two people had come to eat. They had stayed an hour hoping someone they recognized would've came to join them but nobody had yet to come.

"How long are you going to stat the obvious." said Remus. Sirius was about to say when-

"Look here comes Hermione and Sable." said Lily. Hermione and Sable went straight over to them and took seats across from Lily and James.

"Hello again." said Hermione. After Hermione and Sable ate the group proceeded to talk about the DA and learned it was almost the same as the Order. The tops made sure everyone's voice was heard and made sure to try and listen to there advice though it was Harry who made the final decisions. The only real difference was no way a spy could get through. The moment you entered the grounds a spell was put on you so nothing seen or heard could be passed on to others. Once you joined you had to sign a paper or be thrown out. Anyone who betrayed them of their own free will would have there minds wiped clean.

"Why doesn't the Order do that? They wouldn't have any more problems with traitors and spies." said Sirius.

"Not enough magic power. Harry is the source for us. We give what we can but Harry supply's the most in magic power. It's amazing how much he has. As for the Order, even if they don't have as much magic power they aren't doing anything about their traitors and spies. That's why Harry can't trust them." said Harry

"Speaking of Harry, where is he? I thought he was with you guys." asked James.

"He doesn't really eat a lot, none of us do really. To busy." said Hermione.

"That's not really healthy." said Lily worriedly.

"_Harry looked healthy but if he's not eating enough and not getting enough sleep his body will fail on him one day. There's only so much potions can do." thought Lily._

"Don't worry too much. Harry knows that if he doesn't eat his body will fail and he can't afford that, none of us can." said Hermione. Now that Lily thought about it Hermione, Ron, and Luna did seem very tired, and even though Harry went to sleep early last night he seemed very exhausted. Every higher up she saw seemed exhausted. The only one who wasn't was Sable.

"Did you get your jobs?" asked Sable.

"Yes, I have work on all sections, Lily is a Dove, a Seeker, and a Dats, James is a Hawk and a Seeker, and Sirius is a Hawk." answered Remus.

"Really, I look forward to your challenge James, Lily, and Remus." said Sable. She then got up and ran off with the other children.

"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Sirius.

"Didn't Luna and Ron tell you? In order to determine your rank your skills will be tested against the top chairs and captains of the section you got into, except for Dats." explained Hermione.

"So who are the top chairs and captains for the section?" asked Lily.

"I'll only tell you who the captains are. The top Dove is Luna and the top Seeker is me. For those two you'll test how much you know and can do against there own knowledge and what they can do. As for you Hawks, you will duel with the top Hawk." said Hermione who got up to leave.

"Wait, who's the Hawk captain?" asked Sirius.

"Harry is." With that said she left.

"So….Remus, James, and I have to duel Harry." said Sirius.

"Stop stating the obvious." said Remus.

**Mika: Okay!!**

**Rose: That's it for now.**

**Both: R/R**


	17. Thoughts and a Surprising Person

Return of the Parents

**Return of the Parents**

**Mika: (O-0) I can't believe how long it's been.**

**Rose: You all probably already forgot about this story but we were just re-reading our story and realized the last time we updated was**

**Mika: The 22****nd**** of February!! I mean it's already June we should at least give those who actually read this story something. **

**Rose: You see we believe that as long as you have one person who enjoys your story you should at least try and update or give your story to someone else willing to write it. Of course if you can't you can't. Anyway will stop boring you and let you get on to the story. **

_Last Time on Return of the Parents:_

"_Sorry, the DA has made me become very detailed when explaining stuff. After she tests you in what your best in you should be free for the day. Nothing will really start until tomorrow." said Ron. _

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Remus and Sirius. How nice it is to meet you." said Luna without turning around. _

"_So that's three Hawks, three Seekers, two Doves, and two Dats." said Luna pointing to another piece of paper._

"_I agree with Hermione." said Sable. "There is no reason to do anything until we have more information."_

"_Go get help, quickly!" yelled the man._

"_Wait, who's the Hawk captain?" asked Sirius._

"_Harry is." With that said she left._

"_So….Remus, James, and I have to duel Harry." said Sirius._

The rest of the day was uneventful and quiet. The group hadn't been able to find Harry and gave up when it became 11:00.

"Where the hell is he." said Sirius. Everyone was very frustrated that they couldn't find Harry and even more so since they couldn't find Ron or Hermione either. They felt that if they could find Ron or Hermione they be able to find Harry much faster.

"Who knows, we've tried everywhere I can imagine, we've even asked Sable." said Remus tiredly. "We'll there is no point in to keep looking, if we find him before today is over we'll just have to say goodnight, and it be unwise to continue until we find him."

"Yeah, we do have to get ranks tomorrow after all." said Lily. Lily sighed, she really wanted to see Harry even it was to only say goodnight. She could tell James felt the same. They had after all missed out on being parents. The goodnight kisses, the bedtime stories, nightlights. She missed all of it and it was tearing her apart because she knew that Harry missed it too.

"Well goodnight." everyone said and went to there respective rooms. James and Sirius jumping with excitement for the next day, Remus with calm face but secretly excited too, Lily nervous and excited.

"_Tomorrow, tomorrow's the day I take my place in my son's world. I couldn't be there for him before and I'll never get a chance to tell him bedtime stories, but I'll be there this time. He needs me now, maybe not to tell him stories or give him good night kisses but to just be there and give him my support, and I swear I'll be there as long as I can." thought Lily._

With that thought Lily went to sleep, not knowing they were all thinking the same thing.

_Meanwhile_

A woman was waking up, which in itself is not surprising but who was waking up and were was. The woman slowly opens her eyes only to quickly shut them again while groaning.

"Are you alright Miss?" asked a man. It took her awhile to open her mouth she felt so heavy. When she finally did her voice was so scratchy it took her five more times to get her answer out.

"I'm…fine. Were am I?" asked the woman.

"You are in St. Mungo's Hospital right now. I need your name and any possible relatives or relations."

"Leslie Smite. I have a brother but I don't speak to him…..also if it counts there's my fiancé Sirius Black."

**Mika: I know, you finally update and it's so short. It just seemed like a good place to leave it off. I swear will update tomorrow, you probably won't believe of us anyway.**

**Rose: Sorry, and don't be mad at us for giving Sirius a fiancé. I feel bad for him, I mean even Remus has Tonks. There is also a reason for Sable. I promise you this story won't be overrun by Mary Sues. I really don't see the point in making up any more characters, I felt like Sirius needed someone.**


End file.
